Halloween Drabbles
by Tigressa101
Summary: The Transformers cause mischief among the humans as they celebrate Halloween with their fellow human friends. TFP; Bayverse; Animated drabbles (Complete for now.)
1. Trick and Treat

**Happy Halloween! There is something I should mention that may be frowned upon. Technically, this fic is pretty much saying the Transformers tricked kids out of their candy and left a town full of them balling their eyes out with tears. That is cruel, I know, but then again, the Decepticons are doing it all so it's reasonable if you think about it.**

* * *

><p>Megatron swung his tail around as Optimus lifted his knight sword, which was actually the Star Saber. The dragon roared as a warning until Miko interrupted their standoff.<p>

"Hey, quit roleplaying and save that until the next hour! You waste your energy now and you're going to have a hard time stealing candy!"

"Miko!" Jack yelled, "You can't use them to steal other people's stuff, much less candy!"

Miko huffed, "Oh, and you're going to stop me? The entire Decepticon army agreed to help me and besides, no one will trace it back to me. All they'll know is that a bunch of big robots got sweet teeth and decided to feed on the closest thing they could find, candy."

The black-haired teen shook his head, "I hope karma comes and bits you in the ass!"

Miko turned back to the awaiting mechs, looking there costumes over to make sure everything was perfect. The Vehicons were nice enough to construct various parts for every bot for each's specific costume. They even spray-painted a few Cybertronians to match what they desired to be, but others like Megatron only needed the parts colored to their original scheme.

Optimus was a knight who had to get some silver coloring added so the red looked like highlights while Megatron was given a tail, wings, horns, and purple spine spikes which were connected to him and now function as if he actually did have them to begin with. They moved whenever he felt a certain emotion or was just mimicking a natural animal's movements. To be honest, the new appendages on Megatron scared many and since he looked like an actual predator, most kept their weapons out just in case.

Arcee and the femmes were given materials to represent various characters; Arcee was a princess who had only the dress tail and not the full dress. The tail was covered in blue and white roses along with her custom crown and her chassis corset. Chromia was Red Riding Hood, Elita took on Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and Flare-Up had a cop costume on her with a hat and a belt with holsters for the guns.

Blitzwing also was a dragon, for no other creature or thing matched his personas. Icy had ice breathe, Hothead had fire, and Crazy had a toxic gas that was also flammable. Together, they formed a literal three-headed beast that had the same special equipment as Megatron. His partner, Lugnut, and his partner's old enemy, Bulkhead, were both bulls with attachable horns though Lugnut claimed the bull nose ring.

Breakdown took the pirate necessities and thanks to Knockout, had a beautiful black and gold hat to go along with it. Soundwave became a vampire and had Laserbeak be his bat. Starscream and his seekers looked like the various types of dragons from HTTYD with Starscream as the Deadly Nadder.

Ratchet wasn't doing anything for Halloween but he did help Bumblebee by creating an outfit identical to the scout's girlfriend, Flare-Up. The others were dressed as mummies, zombies, animals, you name it.

Miko took her guitar and had June Darby pick up a Rock 'N' Roll costume she bought at a local store, while Jack went as a werewolf and Raf had a Gryffindor suit and the infamous scar to play as Harry Potter.

Convincing the Decepticons to participate was hard but after showing Megatron what he was capable of being and doing for one night made him agree. But Miko's deal with him went unnoticed until just recently. Why would King Con agree to steal candy for her? Nobody knows. Then again, nobody knows what she promised in return either.

"Alright, Big Guys, ready to Trick or Treat?"

Megatron, Bulkhead, Lugnut, and Blitzwing bellowed animal-like roars to answer her. Vehicons dress as animals as well joined in and immediately, it sounded like a zoo. Wheeljack did the same, for he was designed to be a Sea Monster.

"Then let's get started! It's dusk and I want to have some fun!"

Creeping around Jasper without someone seeing you was going to be impossible, but Miko had several ideas. One of them also included once they ransacked Jasper, they go to San Francisco and start getting candy there. With the entire Decepticon fleet backing her up against his band of Autobots, Optimus knew he couldn't stop her without triggering Megatron's anger along with his brother's new appendages.

Miko signaled for the mechs to hide behind a residential house and ordered if they were spotted, act like a Halloween decoration. Pretty much, Jack's neighbor had a 25-ton dragon in their back yard posed as a monster rearing up. Several others had Vehicons and other mechs posed like they were climbing up the house, stuck in the ground trying to break up to the surface, and doing silly stances. Luckily, nobody really noticed they were out of the ordinary props.

Whenever a kid went near a house where a Vehicon or one of the others where, that bot distracted the kid and instantly plucked the bag away from him, leaving the child confused and heart broken. Each time it happened, Optimus sat in vehicle mode, growling at the Decepticons and Miko for doing such a cruel act.

Pretty soon, the whole neighborhood was loud with the cries of the candy-less children. Music to Megatron's audio receptors. He gave a toothy smile which he knew a kid spotted him at that moment. The child had such a look of sheer terror from Megatron's movement that he ran to his mother, screaming, "Monster! Monster!"

The mother simply motioned him towards the car saying, "There's no monster, only a dirty, rotten thief around here."

The Vehicons in sync turned their heads quickly to peer down upon the children who gave them suspicious looks. Some of the grown-ups saw it too, pulling their younglings towards them. One mother gave her son to the nearest grown-up and eyed Blitzwing's Crazy persona carefully. His teeth formed a straight line until he released his wide grin in a manner that the woman then realized he was no ornament in the house's backyard.

She bolted back, grabbed her son's hand, and fled back to her car as did the other parents. The streets looked like a crowd scattering from an apocalypse. Knowing his cover was already blown, Blitzwing began running across the rooftops of the houses. There was one problem though. Every time he stepped on one, it caved it, leaving a trail of destruction behind him. He gave a loud bellow and transformed into his jet mode.

The others followed suit and Megatron offered Miko the chance to ride on his back. She accepted. The wings finally proved useful. "Well, that could've been worse," he snickered.

Miko just smiled and headed back to base with him which wasn't the best idea, since when they arrived, Optimus was pacing angrily with a darkened frown cast upon his faceplates.

"What you all have done is inexcusable! You've ruined Halloween for those children, and now, reports of several 'demons' are flooding the state's comm. lines! Your reckless behavior is going to expose us!"

The Decepticons barely were affected by his outburst but the Autobots cringed.

"And as for you, Miko, you are grounded for two months. You cannot leave the base nor are you leaving your room at home, Bulkhead will make sure of it, unless your adoptive parents say otherwise. The Decepticons, however, will be confined to their ship until further notice," he emphasized as he leaned down to Miko's level, "Am I clear?"

The human girl snarled and crossed her arms, "Yes, sir."

"Go now! All of you! Except Soundwave and Knockout; I have a task for you two."

Multiple moans escaped the Decepticons as Ratchet activated the ground bridge. The medic gave a rare laugh at the justice he witnessed.

Miko watched as the Vehicons began leaving through the vortex, all except the one next to her. Suddenly, she grew an enormous grin, "Hey, ST-3V3, I need you to do something."

* * *

><p>As ST-3V3 entered the ground bridge, Ratchet shut it down as he saw the mech disappear. "Well done, Optimus. Never thought I'd see Megatron obey like a good boy in my lifetime."<p>

"Yes, well, 'someone' is going to apologize to those poor mothers and their children this instant, right Miko?" Optimus called.

Silence.

"Miko!?" Bulkhead yelled.

Optimus thought for a second, "Either she's somewhere in this base or…she went the Decepticons! Ratchet, retrigger the ground bridge coordinates onto the Nemesis."

"Uh, Optimus, it won't let me. It appears the Decepticons have moved their ship and reactivated their shields. They're undetectable now."

The Prime, for once, growled in frustration. "MIKO!"

Miko fed some candy to the warlord as the others munched on the vast stockpile they had stolen. There was literally a mound that touched the ceiling, for over the past couple of hours, they ransacked a lot of candy from various cities and children.

Greed may be a sin, but some sins were worth the trouble. Especially since she had thousands of troops by her side along with a brute, a seeker, and a homicidal, dragon-like former gladiator; all of whom loved the treats they were given.

She knew she'd get in more trouble when she went back, but in all honesty, she didn't care. "Enjoy life while you can, for you only have one and one chance to do everything you dream of doing" or simpler, "Yolo."

"So, Big Guy, what do we do now? Go back or get more in Houston, Texas?"

Megatron raised a brow and looked towards the ceiling for a second, "Mm, I'd say let's see what treasures lie in Houston."

Miko raised a fist and yelled in a pirate accent, "Plunder and retrieve our lost booty, me mateys!"


	2. Sugar Rush

Lennox laughed as some of the bots tackled each other for the large chunks of candy thrown in the middle. With Transformers, the humans found it best to made Cybertronian sized candies for them so they didn't feel left out. However, some thought to use this as a way to get the mechs to follow their commands. It worked, partially. The first rule of doing such a thing was "never let your guard down". Why? Simple; the Transformers were known to steal sweets whenever someone wasn't looking.

Armed with strong senses that rivaled an animal's natural ability, they were like bloodhounds, capable of finding hidden areas where humans stashed Energon, sweets, and other things. Nothing was safe unless watched twenty-four seven. Clever as most came, some still fell for a few tricks Lennox and his team figured out. They found the Cybertronians were attracted to chocolate, which proved to be a great weakness when they sniffed it out and it was in the hands of a human; they'd do anything to get it like tricks, tasks, and even small things like exercise, since they never do unless it was battle.

You could train them to be as loyal as a dog, so long as you made sure they couldn't get to your stash of stuff. Optimus was the most notorious for this. He was the first to figure out how to get the treats away from the humans, and ever since then, Lennox had to discover new ways to prevent him from getting to them. An obstacle course didn't work, nor did an automatic 10,000 volt electric fence that boxed in the Energon. Whatever the human did, the Prime always figured out a way around its defenses.

Halloween's dusk was five hours away and the Cybertronians were becoming restless. Sentinel lay patiently like a horse in the grass area in front of one of the hangars, eyeing Mearing's hoard like a raptor calculates how to take down its prey. With him, Soundwave, who was nipping at his waist trying to get some loose grass out of his gears, and Dino, who laid partially on the old mech's back, were also waiting for the soldiers in the hangar to let their guard down so they could bolt towards the goods.

Serenity was everything, for it may take a long time, the results were usually worth it. Across the grass lane that ran parallel with the base's sheds, Megatron and his cronies snoozed, but unknown to the humans, were faking it and observing their barn's candy reserves from a distance. Some Autobots were among his crew, like the Arcee Triplets, Sideswipe, Drift, and Ironhide, and like them, were saving energy to tackle the heap of chocolate that awaited them.

Sam watched them from afar with Cade, Tessa, Miles, and Leo by his side. "What do you think they're planning? I know they're going to try to get in here and eat as much as they can before we shoot them out. But I know Megatron, he's scheming a way to do it."

Miles was using the bars that were a part of the structures in their shed as his own personal jungle gym. He smirked, "Bucket Head? You've bested him like, what, ten times now? You can handle what he has to offer. Personally, I would just give them the candy and just buy more, or hide what we want and give the rest to them. It's Halloween; who cares if they go after the candy."

Cade shook his head, "That's not the problem. The Problem is the candy is making them hyper and uncontrollable. Their systems are responding to it like an addictive drug. If they keep feeding off of it, they'll start hurting others to get it. That's why we're trying to prevent them from getting too much. If they get a little, that's fine, but like a child, they're going to try and take it all. And, it's up to us to make sure that doesn't happen. Got it?"

"Fine," Miles shrugged, "You want to start a war over bits of sugar, that's cool."

The Dinobots and the Fallen were napping next to the hangars under watchful eyes. They weren't too concerned about the sweets though they didn't really mind taking some either. Cade, Sam, and Lennox knew exactly what the Cybertronians were up to and every year, they had to deal with it. Unlike most, they, along with the girls, figured out their alien friends had certain patterns to their "attacks". One's was always different from the others' but each individual had a repetition. If you were wise enough to study them, you'd know when to block off their next strike, but Optimus, Megatron, and Sentinel were the trickiest. One mistake and you lose your candy to them.

It eventually formed into sort of a game between humans and Cybertronians. If one side got the most candy and/or prevented the other from getting the most, the winner always got to choose the loser's fate, whether it was a dare that forced the losing side to get into trouble or if it was embarrassing enough to use against whomever did it when they acted bad or in a way the other team didn't like. Someone always lost one way or another.

Hissing like a crocodile, Megatron stood up to detect the possible ways there were to sneak into each shed and run off with the sweet loot. A few others had toppled over when Megatron moved, for they were using his body as a head rest.

Another thing humans noticed was that Transformers would sometimes stay in groups when inactive. Almost like a herd did, but they'd actually lay on one another for warmth and protection like seals. Although they seem relaxed, the humans knew better that they kept their optics open whether lying beside someone or on top of them.

The Cybertronians themselves seemed animal-like. It was like a mixture between machine, animal, and human; the perfect species. Their vocal cords were unique as well. Not only did they speak like a human, but they also could imitate creatures and noises. Hell, they could even purr which made a few scientists believe they had more than one vocal set.

Abruptly, the warlord gave out a bellow which caught the attention of his group of Cybertronians. Instantly, several red and blue optics lit up and their owners began to move. Some climbed up the nearest hill, knowing full well what they were going to do. Others grew impatient and swung their helms around to hit a mech closest to them. The mechs, whom got hit, snarled in response.

Sentinel shivered a little bit to alert Dino, who had fallen into recharge, and slowly rose to give the red Ferrari some time to get off. Pushing his chest up first before his back legs stretched, Dino gave a small koala yap that sounded like he was saying the letter "E". He spotted the Decepticon seekers in the distance, marinating in the water next to the Washington Monument, and scowled at their laziness, which obviously was ironic.

Steadily, the old fire truck made his way to the liaison's hangar, trying desperately to hide his lust for the chocolate scent he and his fellow Cybertronians were distinguishing.

Charlotte peered up from her computer with a sneer, "Is there something I can help you with, Sentinel?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact you can," he groaned, "I need you to hand over what we desire. If you don't, we'll have no choice but to take it by force. You know why we crave it; heed our request and give up. You won't win."

Mearing actually smiled for a second, "Oh, you're going to have to do more than give me puppy eyes and a nice attitude to take our stockpile, Prime. I'm afraid I can't do that."

Sentinel drifted slightly to the right of the liaison, "If I can't have that, then why not try to eat you instead?"

Charlotte backed up as the Prime bent down on all fours and squeezed his upper half into the human sized compartment she was in. Before he could grab her, she fled through the glass doors. Growling, he pushed his entire body through the room which made the ceiling crack and broke through the glass after her. Little did any of the humans know that that was a distraction.

Immediately, all soldiers' comm. links flared up about Sentinel "assaulting" the liaison and practically all left their hangars to protect her. Most found a giant tunnel in the wall where the glass doors once stood and noticed the giant fire truck's leg disappeared around a corner heading northward.

Ravage was the first sent to the hangar. He bypassed the remaining guards before ogling the candy mound that was hidden in a cylinder container about fifty feet high and twenty five feet wide. If he could smile, he would have. Using the lifts around him, he ascended to the top where he pushed the lid off and observed the magic of desire.

Like a herd of elephants, the Twins, followed by Galvatron, Lockdown, Dino, Crosshairs, and a few others swarmed in after sensing the candy fully, knowing a chamber was open and the breach successful. Several of them clawed up to the top and began devouring the candy. Others found a way to escalate up top by using the other mechs. They consumed some of the sweets by sitting on one another in order to reach their target.

Ravage made his way to the main hangar where Sam and his friends tried to guard the three silos of candy there. The mechs around them were beginning to become possessive and violent after each minute. The Cyber-panther scaled the middle silo first and unsealed it to arouse and tease the awaiting Cybertronians more. He popped the other two before feasting on the third silo's contents.

Patient no more, Megatron leapt over the human forces and scrambled up the length of the cylinder. It was like watching a rabid dog trying to maul any unlucky person in their way. The middle silo began leaking candy from the deep lacerations Megatron had put into the metal trying to climb up the damn thing.

The others scooped up armfuls of sweets and carrying them to safe place they could eat in peace. Drift, although eager, waited for Sam to give the okay. He sat uncomplainingly next to the humans, begging to get some of the chocolate.

Miles raised a brow towards his fellow young adult, "You gonna let him or what? I'd say that candy's gone either way."

Sam peered back to see many Transformers munching on separate piles they created and guarded viciously. Looking back towards the ground, he motioned for the samurai mech to go. "Bon appetite."

Bowing graciously, he jumped onto the nearest silo to get his mound.

The humans were near the Arcee Triplets and all looked defeated. "Well," Leo started, "Guess we're going to have to deal with whatever Megatron tells us to do for our losing punishment."

A few soldiers nodded reluctantly. Suddenly, a stream of candy poured down in front of them, and Sam swore Mikaela, who was chatting with Tessa, had jumped back a few feet. Two red and grey hands pushed the small chocolate stash towards them and rested on the ground with crunching noises following. The owner lay on his side and a witch scaled down the behemoth to meet them.

"Don't look too down. At least you get something to eat for Halloween. Enjoy it before we decide to take it back."

Simmons, who was staring at the witch, instantly recognized who it was. "Charlotte? Wha…you did that for us? You?"

She gave a small grin and clasped her hands together. The rumble of the red mech caught the human's attention as well. "And Sentinel? What made you two have a change of heart all of a sudden?"

"Sentinel and I planned the diversion though I didn't expect him to tunnel through the building after me. We calmed the soldiers once we were out of sight and they found us, and we hid enough candy to last us a few weeks. That's if we're lucky. Sentinel was even nice enough to offer us a lift back here. He told Optimus to guard our own candy stash for the night. Knowing Optimus, we had to make a deal with him in order to secure our mound from his own hunger.

"As for how we got dressed, Sentinel let me change in his cockpit while they guys did their thing in a non-monitored hall. I suggest you get dressed too or you'll miss out on what Bumblebee, Dino, and the Wreckers have planned tonight."

Sure enough, the old Prime was lying on his back with a squadron of soldiers costumed as various different things. Epps, who was cross-legged on Sentinel's chest was dressed as his favorite Marvel superhero, Iron Man, and the armored suit, as Sam could tell, was actual armor painted the same scheme as the superhero's but his masked helmet sat by his side.

Mearing had a knee length black dress with purple trimming and a matching hat. It shocked most to see her show some of her legs; in fact, it was like she was an entirely different person. That alone was scary. It was scary to know she wore something other than casual wear, she got along with Sentinel and both agreed with one another, and she actually seemed happy for once, kind even. Whether this was a one night thing or she was really trying to get along with everybody was a mystery. But why question it?

She ordered the soldiers off again so the elder mech could get up before he helped her return to her spot on his shoulder as did the others.

"You coming or what?" Charlotte called as Sentinel exited the hangar.

All the humans though for a second before looking back at the Cybertronians; Sam couldn't contain a smile, "Hey guys, I think I have an idea."

Some of the group gave him puzzled expressions while Miles, Cade, and Simmons knew exactly what he was thinking.

* * *

><p>"Woo! Yeah!" Miles cried as Barricade slammed on the gas, drifting around a block corner as the street lights' post was visible. Behind him, Bumblebee, the Wreckers, and many Autobots and Decepticons trailed his lead with their human partners.<p>

Normally, Optimus would've said no to such an idea, but it was Halloween and it never hurt to have fun once in a while. To many, kit was a surprise to see the Big Buddha participate in such a way, but at least they knew he was enjoying the ride.

Air-based Cybertronians did tricks for the bystanders among the streets while the ground-based ones traveled to the Lincoln Monument and did special stunts of their own. Occasionally, some would transform and give the nearest party of human trick-or-treaters a show or two. Soon, they formed their own crowd.

Megatron hopped up to the Monument's roof, relaxing as his fellow Decepticons began releasing extraordinary fireworks that were designed to shape various Halloween symbols like a frightened cat in light purple, a ghost in white, and even a pumpkin in orange and green. The blasts lit up over the White House as well as several surrounding buildings, which even included the park and the Monuments; anybody within a few miles could see the spectacular sight.

Optimus joined the warlord soon after along with Galvatron, Jetfire, and the Fallen, observing the colors and the figures they were meant to highlight. Dino, Brawl, Ironhide, and Lockdown were clinging to the peaks of trees while Ratchet, the Twins, Sentinel, and many others were lying in the rectangular pool of water in front of the Washington Monument. The Dinobots seemed content with curling into large balls and watching in a cluster, leaning on one another wearily.

Crosshairs, Drift, Bumblebee, and the rest of the crew helped their human friends get a better view of the flamboyant sky above them. The stars, when hit right with a firework, gleamed like jewels with the perfect lighting. Never did the Cybertronians have something like that on Cybertron before; that's what they had to give credit to the humans for.

Despite the disagreements they had about their organic comrades' ways of life and necessities, they still had to admit the humans created things they never though existed or had time for. Videogames and fireworks were some of the many things that defined that list.

Midnight was approaching but no one cared; they were too comfortable to really want to head back to base. If they could lie there forever, the bots had no doubt they would. But, Halloween was far from over. They still had a few things they wanted to do before the dawn's light touched the sky once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some characters are very OC but I based this off of possible theories I've come up with after watching each series of Transformers shows and movies evolve. Only two and a half days until Halloween!<strong>


	3. Spooky Prank

Bulkhead felt himself slipping off of the building they had climbed to watch over Sari without being spotted. They knew how much Fanzone hated them spooking the children around the city. He had several angry, scared, and annoying mothers call about the Transformers the last couple of Halloweens and he was determined to keep them at bay.

Lugnut grabbed a hold of the bulky mech's three-fingered servo and lifted him back onto the rooftop with a thud. "If you keep fooling around, we'll lose Sari and her father will be very angry with us!"

"Ah, why do you care? I thought you Decepticons only hung out with us because our kind is only in Detroit."

The green and purple mech laughed, "Although your new 'home' is worthless to Lord Megatron now, I sort of like this holiday and it's favorable reward that you get when you trick someone."

Bulkhead gave a stern stare, "You mean candy? You know we have trouble digesting that stuff, although it's irresistible. I honestly never expected a mech like you to be interested in such a human-based ideal."

Lugnut grinned, "Oh, we're full of surprises, Autobot. It was Lord Megatron who took a liking to this 'Halloween' day first. Now hurry up so we can make sure the human girl has what she wants."

The big green and silver mech rolled his eyes before following the other over more rooftops to find Sari.

* * *

><p>Waspinator hungrily snapped at the candy offered to him. His new caretaker, a guard named Emile, teasingly kept the sweets an arm length away and forced the giant techno-organic to press against his back when the mech got too close to the goods. He laughed as he felt the bug tickle him with the massive teeth, trying to navigate around the human to get what he desired.<p>

Watching from a distance, Megatron sat on the floor next to a grim reaper decoration, protecting a young boy named Daniel Witwicky who was eating some of the candy he received from Trick-or-Treating with his parents, Spike and Carly Witwicky.

Why he chose to babysit the small human still was a mystery to even him. The fragile boy playing with a few toys at his feet was like an innocent sparkling, and like all Cybertronians, Megatron felt the need to guard such a young soul who had so much to live for.

Sparklings became so rare on Cybertron because they always got caught in the crossfire. No bot ever harmed a nymph on purpose, but fate can be cruel during the most sacred of times. If a sparkling was alone, more than several bots would watch over the said baby until they figured out what to do with it. Literally, a battle at Iacon ceased because of one and both Autobots and Decepticons monitored it together until they found a way to keep it safe.

It was remarkable how they did everything, even stopped battles and worked together, to heed a sparkling's essentials. Now, before him, an organic sparkling was portraying a fight between a mutant dinosaur by the name of Godzilla and a giant robot simply known as the Zord. Apparently, the Zord was winning.

His thoughts were interrupted as Optimus strolled to his side with some Energon cubes. Hesitant at first, he took one and bowed his head in respect.

"You know, you never did refer to me by true name, and I wonder whether you're being a silent stick in the tar or you don't know my title," the Prime hummed as he swirled the pink substance to get it ready for drinking.

Megatron smirked, "Oh, I know who you are, Optimus Prime, but I don't say it as such because one must earn my condolences first."

"Oh-ho-ho, your condolences? Tell me if I'm mistaken, but I do believe you just stooped low enough to show a Prime respect just a minute ago. Isn't that despondent for a Decepticon?"

The warlord chuckled, "You are a clever little rascal, I'll give you that. I never could get anything past you."

"And you never will, Megatron."

Both leaders sat back, talking with one another while observing the child below them. Bumblebee and Shockwave considered it odd that they were good friends now, but the war was over and Halloween was here again.

In the far wing of Sumdac Tower, many bots grouped together and proposed new ideas, started telling stories or tall tales of their adventures among their former fractions, and began playing videogames in the large lobby. Jazz and his friends were versing Lockdown in Alien: Morbus on GMod that was reformatted by Perceptor to be played via controller instead of keyboard. Lockdown was the disguised alien while Jazz, Jetfire, and Swindle were the non-affected "Marines".

Lockdown got Jetfire after cornering him in the shower stall and now both of them were going after Jazz. Swindle barricaded himself in a station room that Jetfire now targeted after he left Lockdown to deal with Jazz. They each shared jokes, puns, and commentary in the game and Lockdown instantly quoted Johnny from the Shining as he broke through a door, Jazz had closed on him and tried to cover. The only Marine left was Swindle, and he had twenty seconds remaining.

With three aliens now stalking the corridor his room was in and them constantly trying to break through, Swindle hoped time would save him. It did. As soon as Jetfire made his way through, it was too late; the message pretty much saying humans live to see another day popped up and the tan mech pumped his fist for victory.

Ratchet muttered curses at the noise while Bumblebee encouraged it. Grimlock had his head sticking in the open window with Rattrap sitting on his helm while they both watched the Morbus game. Others like the seekers, Blurr, Cyclonus, Strika, and Arcee marveled at how humans could produce such interesting things that Cybertron never knew existed.

Suddenly, the power shut off, leaving the bots in the dark and making several of the femmes scream at the instant surge. From the windows, the visible lights of Detroit faded as well. Each bot felt uncomfortable with the blackout; some even had chills that others questioned.

_Hahahahahahahaha!_

Ghostly laughter filled the room that made Ratchet grunt suspiciously. Nobody moved but the chandeliers began rattling and drifting towards the south of the Tower as a gust of wind and whispers blew in. Hissing could be audible from most areas of the room.

Ironhide, unsettled by this "prank", rushed to the doors and opened them, only to have them shut him back in. There was a problem with that though: nobody was on the outside to knock the doors inward again. Grimlock found his head was stuck, for someone had closed and bound the panels to the side of his chassis, preventing the T-Rex from leaving.

Someone screamed once more and pointed to the rafters with sheer terror imprinted upon her face. What everyone saw made them huddle to the opposite corner of the room. A dark, twisted figure curled into a ball on the ledge above the main TV. The outlines of the creature were visible, but it was still pitch black. Slowly, it maneuvered its way around a couple of beams before getting extremely adjacent to Bumblebee, who was frozen with fear.

Two red dots appeared among the form which most guessed were the eyes and steadily positioned itself to stare into the yellow scout's own optics. To Bumblebee, the eyes were soulless figments that looked nothing like a Cybertronian's, but nor did it appear Earth-like either. The mech felt his body bump against a piece of furniture before he found himself trapped between the wall and the apparition.

The ghost cracked its neck upward until its head was presumably upside down but still locking onto its prey. It gave a low growl before it turned its head back and equipment around the room started to move with no one controlling each fixture. They scrapped across the floor as they zeroed in on the other Transformers. The figure revealed a sharp set of teeth before rearing up to stand to its full height.

It was bigger than Bumblebee but it seemed the size of Megatron. Giving one last roar, it brought its jaws down to bite off the small mech's helm just as the furniture leapt towards the group that was desperately hanging on to one another, shrieking and scared beyond their limits. As the swift air that resembled black teeth touched Bumblebee, the spirit disappeared with the eyes the last to vanish.

The fixtures lingered mid-air and dropped to the ground, motionless. The crying died down as the power returned and whispers crept back up into the rafters, where the seemingly faded away. Shocked and still frightened, they remained in the corner for a few more minutes before bailing out the windows, leaving shattered glass lying everywhere. The last to go was Bumblebee, who was clenching his chest in horror. Backing outside, he sprinted down the street and disappeared around the nearest block.

Cackling madly, Blitzwing, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus emerged from a sealed room next to the lobby, twirling a projector and thin, but strong, wires in their servos. It was true, they staged the prank. It took a considerable amount of time, effort, and precision on timing to test the props before and make it worthwhile as the best prank they've done so far.

"You think those young mechs are going to step foot in this place ever again?" The Magnus smiled as he regained his breath from laughing too much.

Blitzwing's crazy persona took effect, "No, but imagine the gossip we'll be hearing for the next week or so. They'll make me sound insane!"

He laughed as he high-fived Wheeljack. The Magnus leaned against the wall, playing with his mighty hammer. He never had so much fun before, but then again, he's younger years were memories that couldn't truly be relived. Things like this made him feel adolescent, and truthfully, he enjoyed it. If the bots he and his team scared away figured out who was behind their ghostly encounter, most would be in shock and yell at their leader for being childish. Did he care now? Nope.

* * *

><p>Fanzone muttered a curse as Omega Supreme splashed him while trying to retrieve old items on the sea bed in Lake Erie. Apparently, ship crews had been complaining about unusual scraping sounds on their boat and asked for Sumdac to look into it. Ship parts were found as well as parts of a few Cybertronian ships from who knows what time period.<p>

Being the "Godzilla" of Detroit helped a lot upon removing these mangled items that the Professor decreed would be melted to form new parts for the Cybertronians themselves or "upgrades" as Lockdown referred to them as. Of course, the giant cruiser wasn't the only leviathan roaming neither the waters nor the area.

Trypticon, fully repaired and functional, claimed the title of the "Godzilla" of Cybertron easily, but ever since he was able to transform back to his sauropod-like state again, he posed a threat towards the population around the large lake. Luckily, the former command ship felt no need to attack anybody, so he spent a majority of his time in the water while some of it was him resting atop Dinobot Island. He never interacted with anyone nor did he feel threatened by Omega's occasional travelling through the lake.

Both sides were at peace with one another, and most wanted it to stay that way. There were some that still felt some things had to be resolved between the sides, but no one really spoke up on the matter.

Sari passed by the soaked commander with a Santa-sized bag of candy trailing behind her. Helping her carry it was Snarl who nudged it forward in between his horns; he was pretty much doing all the heavy lifting.

"Hey, Captain! Hope you have a Happy Halloween!"

Fanzone growled right as she said that and another wave hit him, "This is why I HATE MACHINES!"

More water hit him after his sentence which made him give the ship a nasty glare. Omega chuckled underwater as only his eyes were above the lake.

* * *

><p>Everybody crowded together, huddling on the sides of the Tower and among a few buildings closest to it. The Dinobots roared as they settled with the bulky class mechs like Lugnut and Spittor. Bumblebee lay atop his partner, Bulkhead, who was on his back with a child next to his head, and smiled as Sari ate her candy.<p>

Children had come from every direction recently to find a Transformer they liked the most and dine on the sweets they were given. Each Cybertronian had a human child now and each got along with said child quite nicely. Ultra Magnus had an African American girl who was dressed as a pink and purple butterfly while Optimus had a German transfer who loved armadillos.

Everyone was happy and everyone loved Halloween, though the bots whom had gotten pranked were still on edge. Many of them still shuddered at certain decorations and costumes that reminded them of their encounter.

Sari offered Bumblebee some candy but he declined, prompting the fact they had trouble eating it to her again. She apologized for forgetting such a known detail everybody knew now and days. He simply brought her close and hugged the human.

Although Halloween wasn't their thing, Cybertronians respected it all the same. The Decepticons did it for its spooky, thrilling nature, and the Autobots as well, for the disguises and frankly, Sari. Even Ultra Magnus, who knew what he was going to do to his fellow bots next year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it for this year's Halloween drabbles, but next year I'll add more to this so come back next year to see the new drabbles that I am planning as we speak.<strong>


End file.
